


Secret Santa Gift

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arguing, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Fluff, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Pov waxer, are they not, are they together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: For my buddy boy eret :DKenobi and Cody argue in the medbay while Waxer and a few others watch
Relationships: (one sided if you squint), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Waxer, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Secret Santa Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedisasternerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/gifts).



> owo whats this? me writing star war? yes hehe

Waxer was thankful to be assigned to the General he had been. There were so many out there that didn’t treat their soldiers with respect, General Krell was a notable one. Much of the public didn’t view the _vode_ as… men either. Even General Skywalker seemed too wrapped up in his own mind to really care about his men. But that had less to do with them being clones, and more to do with Skywalker being caught up in what he truly that was a secret romance… and having a Padawan of his own.

Currently, Waxer was being held up in the medbay for a sprained foot, waiting for the pain meds to kick in. The General had gotten yet another blaster wound, right to the shoulder this time trying to protect one of their Shinies. The fact that he cared, even for those he hadn't yet gotten to know, was something so genuine and welcoming about Waxer's general. It was something all of the 212th loved about their General. Many times, Kenobi had tried to explain that it should be the _norm_ for the _vode_ to be treated as equals. But to them, it wasn't, to them they were used to being treated as nothing more than an army of a thousand ripe for slaughter. And yet- Kenobi did everything he could to treat them with kindness. It made this horrible war that much more bearable. 

The medbay door swished open, and the confident strides of One Commander Cody entered the room with authority. Some of the newer members of the 212th shot up to salut, before being completely ignored by their Commander. Waxer just shook his head, settled back, and waited for the show to unfold. 

"General," Cody growled, icily cold. "How are you recovering." 

Kenobi either didn't hear the silent anger in Cody's voice, or purposely chose to ignore it. Waxer believed it to be the latter.

"Very fine Commander. What can I do?" 

Cody let his helmet drop with a forceful _thunk_ on the table, crossing his arms as he stared down Kenobi, "General. What you did out there was _completely and utterly reckless!_ "

Ah, there it was. Waxer smirked when he saw a few of their Shinies wince and pale at the display. They'd learn soon that Cody wasn't one to back down from something like this. They would learn that when it came to the General and the Commander, the lines between commanding officer, friends, and something _more_ blended.

"I don't know what you mean, I was simply shielding a fellow soldier." 

The Commander's posture turned less controlled and more concerned, angling itself towards their General as he gripped the edge of the cot. 

"I just hope it doesn't turn into a shouting match, again, you know how the Commander gets," Apollo, their medic, said from Waxer's side. 

Waxer rolled his eyes, "The general would never yell at Cody unless it's serious." 

"Yeah, sure, _vod_ , but Cody? He's going to probably yell at Kenobi _again_ later. It's the same thing over and over Waxer, you would think they would be able to say 'hey, maybe don't do that, it makes me scared' for once." 

Snorting, Waxer fell silent, tuning back into the conversation between Kenobi and Cody. 

" _I don't care what you're doing_ ," Cody hissed, "the men need you. You can't be willing to throw your life away like that! What if it hit your heart instead, what would the men do then? What would _I_ do then?" 

The Commander's face flushed, as if he hadn't meant to let that last part out. 

"Dear one," Kenobi said so softly, Waxer was lucky he was close enough to hear it. "I'm sorry, but you know how much I value your life. _All_ of the men's lives." 

"I know," Cody responded so softly. "But you worry me."   
  
They don't really talk about it after, Cody simply pulled up a chair and began working on a datapad. But Waxer watched them, watched the way Cody put it down to look at Kenobi while he slept, watched the way their Commander took their General's hand into his own. It was so absurdly _foolish,_ Waxer wished they would just confess already.   
  
But- yeah. His General... was reckless, a flirt, and kind. But Waxer wouldn't want anyone else for a General. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
